Werewolf Case
by Eastpak
Summary: Based on episode 11 of season 6. How will evolve and survive the relationship between Sara and Sofia after their exchange to the phone booth ?


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and obviously to CBS !

**Werewolf Case**

« I've been waiting for you. » Sofia said when Sara finally arrives on the scene of crime.

« Sorry, I headed out as soon as I got your page. » She goes to meet Sofia very slowly.

« Really ? Because, I left a voice mail several hours ago. » Sofia said, putting on her toothpick in her mouth.

« What's up ? » Sara replies dryly, looking into the eyes Sofia.

« The anonimous call was traced to this phone booth. I figured you wanted to process. » Sara shifts from Sofia to watch the phone booth.

« There is finger print powder on the phone ? » She said, lighting up the phone to get a better view.

« Yeah. I got bored waiting. I thougt you might need some help. » Sara gives her a cold look. « No usable prints, but check out the floor. » Sara turns to look at the ground as required by Sofia even if she is irritated by her behavior.

« It's a lot of hair. Similair hair to the crime scene. » Sara noted by observing the ground.

« The victime was killed twelve hours before this call was made. If that's his hair, what 's it doing here ? » Sofia says while Sara looks successively Sofia and the phone booth.

Once the investigation ended and the bride of Bradford calmed down, Sofia went directly to her apartment trying to get faster in contact with her bed. But she stopped short in the hallway when she saw Sara waiting outside the door of her apartment.

« I'm in a nightmare, I'll wake up in my bed ... » Whisper Sofia, closing her eyes. But when she opened her eyes, Sara was still in front of her apartment waiting for her. She sighed and walked resolutely towards Sara. « What the hell are you doing here ? » Sara gasped when she heard the voice of Sofia.

« Jeez ! Sofia, you scared me ! »

« I repeat my question : What're you doing here ? »

« I want to talk to you. » Sara said, very calm.

« Good for you ! Now, excuse me I want to go home. » Sofia tried to circumvent Sara who prevented her from reaching her door. « Let me go ! »

« After we had a talk, not before. » Sara said taking the right arm of Sofia.

« I don't want to talk to you, Sara. »

« Okay, I will talk, you just listen ! » Sofia resigned and took off with strength her arm that was under the influence of Sara. « I'm sorry for the scene at the phone booth. »

« You're what ? You never apologize and especially not to me ! What's wrong with you ? »

« I know I was a bitch that night ... »

« You just are a bitch every day and night Sara. Live with it ! » Sofia push Sara away to open her door. Sofia entered her apartment and tried to close the door, but Sara put her foot in front of the door so Sofia couldn't close it.

« I know I'm bitch with you but I haven't finished talking.»

« Okay. Speak! I'm all ears. » Sofia said, folding her arms and pressing her left shoulder on the wall framing.

« You ... I ... You know what ? All this is completely ridiculous. I'm going. »

« You know what is ridiculous ? It is you who waits for hours in front of the door of my apartment to talk to me but when I'm there and you can do it, you flee like a coward. » Sara had started to go away, stopped and turned to stare into Sofia's eyes.

« I'm not a coward ! »

« So talk to me since you're here for. »

« Is it possible to go in your apartment ? » Sofia said nothing but she pushed the door with her right foot to allow Sarah to enter. Sara went in quickly, fearing that Sofia changes her mind. Sara watched quickly Sofia's apartment as if it was a crime scene : it was quite spacious, light and blue was the dominant color. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sofia put her keys in a bowl on the dresser in the entry, store the gun in a drawer of that dresser and walked with her bag in a room which she presumed to be her bedroom. She stayed a few minutes before exiting in more casual attire : t-shirt and jogging sports.

« Do you want something to drink ? »

« Coffee please. » Sara followed Sofia who was heading toward the kitchen, which was at the end of the lounge. Sofia took out two cups from a cupboard, put them on the bar where Sara was sitting on a stool with her elbows on it to see Sofia. She put a teabag in a cup of and Sara supposed that Sofia drank tea. She handed the cup of coffee to Sara and sat on a stool in front of Sara. They drank a sip to keep them warm. « I don't know how to behave myself when I'm with you. » Sofia frowned at this confession then took her cup to drink. « I sometimes feel intimidated when you're in the same room as I am. » Sofia, who was drinking tea, spat upon hearing that Sara was intimidated by her.

« I beg your pardon ? » Sofia managed to say after a while.

« I feel uncomfortable and intimidated by you when you're in the same room as I am. »

« Because I'm a cop ? »

« No, I'm not intimidated by the cops. I like Jim. »

« Because I'm a woman ? »

« No again, Catherine has never intimidated me. »

« So it's just me. Why ? »

« I don't think you're ready to hear this. »

« How do you know I'm not ready to hear your answer ? You don't know me. »

« Possible, but you're a straight woman. » On hearing this, Sofia began to laugh loudly.

« Me ? Straight ? This is the best ! »

« But you're a cop ! The cops must be ... »

« We must enforce the order but we were all one that we protects today : dealer, junkies, alcoholic, thief ... »

« What was Sofia Curtis as a teenager ? »

« She did everything to annoy his mother who was a cop. » Sofia says with a grin. « She frequented the wrong groups of people : junkies, alcoholics, criminals ... She realized what she did to herself when she was arrested and spent several months in jail. »

« You spend a few months in jail ? Why ? »

« Five months, armed robbery. My mother had just returned from work, she had a big day and she went straight to bed. I took her service weapon, I knew where it was, and I went to the grocery store on our street. He knew me so it did not look that I was nervous. » Sofia confessed not very proud of her actions.

« I take back what I said, you are far from being a straight woman . »

« Yeah ... »

« The thing I want to tell you is .. » Sara lowered her head, she did not want Sofia looks at her like at a suspect. Sofia then rose from her stool and walked beside Sara. She put her hands on Sara's shoulders to rotate her to the right and put her index finger under Sara's chin to see her eyes.

« Why are you here ? Why do you feel intimidated and uncomfortable when I'm in the same room as you ? » Sofia advantage that her index is on Sara's face to caress her gently. Sara was having trouble breathing, because of the index finger of Sofia on her face, her blue icy eyes in her own ...

« I feel something for you ... But I don't know how ... » Sara did not finish the sentence, she felt lips against hers. The kiss was shy but it became most passionate when Sara's surprise had passed. Sofia's hands swerved toward the face of Sara and those of Sara went into the back of Sofia to bring her even closer to Sara. They didn't care to lack of oxygen in prolonging again and again the kiss they always wanted to share. When they broke the kiss, Sofia put her forehead on Sara's and looked her straight in the eye.

« I feel the same thing, Sara. We will find a way to understand it, okay ? » Sofia caressed Sara's lips to savor the texture and Sara kissed the fingers that were on her mouth which made Sofia smile.

« When was the last time you slept ? » Sara shrugged. Sofia stepped aside Sara and held out her hand, but Sara looked at her, frowning. « Trust me ! » Sara looked Sofia's eyes and saw love, sincerity and tenderness. She didn't hesitate to take her hand, rose from the stool and is directed by Sofia who brought her into her room. « You want change ? I must have clothes for you. »

She didn't wait for an answer, she opens her wardrobe and so Sara found herself in the same outfit than Sofia. Sara then moved on the bed while Sofia was back in the lounge.  
When Sofia returned to her room, she found Sara lying on the right side of her body laying under the window. Sofia spooned Sara, she laid her hand on Sara's belly, Sara positioned Sofia's hand between her hands, Sofia approached Sara's back against her chest and put her right elbow on the pillow for a better look of Sara.

Then a few seconds later, she pushed away the hair of Sara who was on her back with her right hand and began kissing the bare skin that was offered to her. Sara groaned under the softness and tenderness kisses which made her want more. Sara suddenly turned into the arms of Sofia to meet her and be able to kiss properly. Their lips came into contact with force and passion, they opened letting for the tongue to further deepen the kiss. But Sara wanted more so she put her hands under Sofia's shirt to touch her skin and she went over Sofia, who was now on the back.

« Sara ... » Sofia tried between kisses but Sara didn't seem to care. « Sara ... Honey, please stop ! » Sara then paused and looked intently into Sofia's eyes ice blue. « I want this, I want you but not like that ... I don't want our first time to be a reconciliation on the pillow you understand ? I care for you and I don't want to enjoy of you like that.» Sofia confessed, gently stroking the face of Sara. « Please say something ... »

« I love you ... » Sara took possession of the lips of Sofia for a last kiss filled with love and passion before going to the same position as Sofia and settled to sleep, her head on Sofia's shoulder and her right arm around Sofia's waist.

« I love you too ... » Sofia kissed Sara's temple before taking her in her arms so she could sleep in peace and imagine their future life together.


End file.
